My Friend?
by Sadak0
Summary: Man, all my stories are PG-13 lately. Well, anways, you know about Jeri if you've read Dark Angel, and if you want to read about her tragic past, read it. If you haven't read DA, read anyways ^^


Ha, ha! Yet another pointless story to go with my collection. I did this on request, I suppose. MY friend didn't request it but I know she wanted it ^^. So, anyway, if anyone here has gotten so far in Dark Angel, you'll know about Jeri. but you won't know 'bout the other charrie. ah well ^^. If it switches, tenses, I don't care, it's not my fault. Oh, I dun own Zoids. Mmm 'kay? ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Wow, mommy! Thank you!" said a young girl, hugging her mother tightly. This young girl had long, golden-brown hair, and cheery, cobalt blue eyes. She had a green diamond shape on her forehead, which wasn't visible due to her bangs. Her mother smiled down at her, and picked her up. The woman had the same color hair was her three-year-old daughter, but her eyes were much more distant and were a cold grey color. The toddler laughed.  
  
"You're welcome, sweetie, you deserve a little toy once in a while," the mother said to the girl as the girl hugged the new teddy bear tightly. "Today is a special day. you know why?"  
  
The little girl nodded exuberantly. "Daddy's coming home from work!"  
  
"That's right!" said her mother. Unfortunately, this 'work' he was coming home from was conning. He was a con artist, a good one at that. He was on the run from the police once in a while, but for now life was steady. "But he wont be home 'til after you go to bed."  
  
"Aw." moaned the youth. She had been looking forward to seeing her father after he had been gone for so long. The mother smiled gently, putting her daughter down and going back to the stove.  
  
She had been getting dinner ready when the girl had come inside from playing outdoors. Although she was a young girl, this toddler often bragged that she could care for herself. Of course, it was easy for the mother to keep and eye on her, since the little girl never roamed far, so she was never really by herself.  
  
As the mother added the final spices to the food and set it on a plate, she ordered the toddler to sit in her booster seat and wait. The little girl obeyed, sitting down and waiting for her food. The mother placed it gingerly on the table and they both ate.  
  
"Moffy... fuh fu fussent fasef fud," the little girl complained, mouth full of food.  
  
"Sweetie," the mother said warmly, "don't talk with your mouth open."  
  
The youth swallowed her food. "Sorry, mommy," she apologized, trying to look as cute as possible. The mother laughed and finished her food. She took the young girl's plate was well and began to wash them. The youth got off from her chair and skipped off happily, still hugging the teddy bear. As she did so, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I got it!" cried the toddler, rushing to the door as fast as she could go.  
  
The mother was already there and opened the door. When she did, standing there was a girl, probably two or three years older than the little girl who was now clutching her teddy bear tightly. The mother gasped and opened the door. The girl stepped in sheepishly, brushing back her short blonde hair. Her eyes were a leaf green, and they showed signs of embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, my! Who are you?" the mother gasped, half excited and half astonished.  
  
"My name is Adereanea. But everyone calls me Skitz, ma'am," the girl said, swaying from side to side, embarrassed. The mother blinked, and then asked the girl why she had come to her door. "M-my m-mum and me were w-walkin'. and she got s-s-stepped on by a Z-z-z-ZOID!" she yowled, tears trickling from her face.  
  
The mother expressed a sympathetic face and took Skitz in her arms. "Shh. shh. it'll be okay. we'll take care of you," the mother soothed, hugging her. The toddler took her teddy and threw it down on the ground, seething anger. She threw herself onto her mother's leg. The woman laughed and bent down to hug the little girl. The toddler smiled and released herself from her mother's grip. She walked off, grabbing her bear and into the kitchen.  
  
Skitz stopped crying almost immediately, and the woman put her down. "Are you okay now?" she asked. Skitz nodded and twitched repetitively, watching the mother walk back into the kitchen. She shook her head and the mother was gone.  
  
She smirked.  
  
Later in the night, the little girl and her mother were sitting together on the couch, reading a book together. The toddler's eyes sparkled with enjoyment and Skitz walked into the room. She pointed to the little girl.  
  
"You gotta go outside. a rabbit is out there," Skitz told her, no sign of emotion in her voice. The little girl looked up at her mother and the woman smiled. The toddler had always loved rabbits, and she smiled happily.  
  
"Cool!" the little girl jumped out of her mother arms and ran outside. The mother smiled tiredly, watching her daughter run outside and start looking for the rabbit. She watched out of a window. She looked back and Skitz was no longer there. She was skeptical of Skitz and how everything she said was so straightforward. She shrugged, looking back out the window.  
  
She suddenly heard heavy breathing behind her. She blinked and slowly turned around. Skitz was there, her once sheepish eyes filled with wildness and excitement. An insane smirk creased her face, and in her small, shaking hands she held something.  
  
It was a bloodstained axe.  
  
The mother blinked, horrified and confused. Skitz cackled, dragging the axe across the ground, holding it high over her head.  
  
"C'mon, Axey! We got work to do!" she laughed insanely. The mother couldn't move, not sure of what to do. A five year old was backing her into a corner and the girl had an axe in her hands. As Skitz got closer her eyes grew wider. This girl was insane and untamed.  
  
The mother then had nothing to do but scream as Skitz drove the axe into her body.  
  
The little girl was outside, and her mother scream. She gasped, running inside. As she entered the room where she and her mother were reading the book, she screamed herself.  
  
Skitz was whacking the little girl's mother with the axe wildly, blood flying everywhere. As Skitz calmed down, she removed the axe from its most recent victim and laughed. She turned around to look at the little girl, a cold frown plastered across her face.  
  
"Tell anyone, and you'll be Axey's next target," she told her icily, and walked past the little girl dragging her axe, getting one last look of terror on her face. As soon as Skitz was gone, the little rushed over to her mother's side.  
  
"Mommy? Mommy? ...Mom?" she asked, shaking her mother. Her hands were getting covered with blood, but she didn't care. She shook her mother but only a hacking cough came out.  
  
"J-jeri. remember. I. love. you." the mother whispered weakly. She took her last breath and passed away. The little girl sat by her mother's side, confused and upset.  
  
"Mom? Don't go! MOM!" she cried angrily. Tears mixed with blood, and the girl cried until she was too tired to continue with it.  
  
She climbed onto the couch and laid her head on the pillow, looking at the book her and her mother were reading. Its pages were stained with the ominous crimson liquid, but she didn't care. She closed it and looked the title.  
  
'The Beauty and the Beast.'  
  
A tear fell on the book and the toddler finally fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - How violent! Oh well, you know me right. X_X This was written a bit ago. so it's bad. X_X 


End file.
